Ciel Takes A Look At Deadman Wonderland
by Ai Sakamoto
Summary: Ciel goes to Deadman Wonderland in order of the Queen.


CIEL POV:

"Young master you have a letter from the queen." Sebastian said giving me the letter

"Thank you Sebastian." I said

I opened the letter and started to read it.

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive,_

_There is a special prision called Deadman Wonderland. It's supposed to be a type of amusement park on the outside but on the inside it is a prisin. Please check it out for me. Tell me what it's about. No matter what they show you it is all real. Even if they tell you other wise._

_Sincerely,_

_The Queen_

After I finished reading the letter I put it down.

"Sebastian go get the carriage we are going to Deadman Wonderland." I said getting up and going to the window.

"Master that is an amusement park." Sebastien said

"Sebastian the queen said it is a prison. She also toled me that what ever I see it is all real no matter what they say." I said

"Yes My Lord." He said

I heard the door close. I sighed.

'_What type of prison is this?' _I thought to myself.

"Young master the carriage is here." Sebastian said coming in.

"Thank you. Let's go." I said leaving my office.

I went to the front door and went to the carriage. I got in. Sebastian got in on the other side.

"Take us to Deadman Wonderland." I said to the driver.

He didn't answer but we started to move away from the Mansion.

TIME SKIP

"Young Master we here." Sebastian said to me

"Yes I can see that. Lets go." I answered him

I got out of the carriage and walked up to the entrance.

"Who would name an amusment park Deadman Wonderland?" I asked Sebastian

"I do not know. Young Master." He answered to me

The doors were opened. There was a lot of laughing. We went in.

"Ticket."Someone said to me

"The queen sent me here. I am Earl Of Phantomhive." I said

"Of course go on in." He said

We did. There were a lot of people here. Some had green suits with weird things on their necks. They were in the amusements.

"All right it is time for the penalty game! Come and watch as we see someone lose a part of them. Since this person never one the game before they must now play the penalty game!" Someone called

"Let's go Sebastian." I said

I followed the crowed of people on to a stadium. On the stage there was a huge T.V. It suddenly turned on. In the middle of the T.V there was a girl with pigtails sitting in a chair. The light was being showen on her. In front of her there was something with three windows.

"Alright now let's see what the humming bird get's to lose this time." Someone said

A woman pulled the lever on the side of the machine.

"Stop" She said

It stopped. On the screen there was three pictures. One had and arm. The other two had left leg for both of them.

"Alright then. Humming Bird get's to lose her left leg." Someone said

The chair the girl was sitting in laid back. People started to surrond her. Then the screen went black over her bottom half. She then screamed bloody murder. Blood went across her front half.

' _No matter what they say everything you see is real.'_ I remember reading in the letter

"Sebastian go find the girl and rescue her. No one should have to go through this pain. Not even a demon." I said comanding Sebastian.

"Yes My Lord."He said.

He then flew off of the stage and went to find the girl. On the T.V I saw Sebastian take the girl into his arms and left. A few minutes later he cam back with the girl with her left leg gone. But there was something on the hole where her leg used to be.

"Let's go. We must tell the Queen about this." I said

"Oh and bring the girl with." I added

"Yes my lord." Sebastian

We then left the stadium with the girl in our arms. She was crying out in pain. We left Deadman Wonderland and went back to the manor. When we got back I commanded Sebastian to take care of her. I then went back to my office to write a letter to the queen.

_'Dear Your Magesty,_

_Deadman Wonderland is an amusement park just as you said. It is also a prison. In the games they take parts of the people in the prison with out sergery. They may say it is not real, But I saw a girl get her leg get cut off. Her blood splattered on to her top part of her body. I ordered Sebastian to go and rescue the girl. When I saw her, her leg was cut off. This prison is no ordernary prison. The crimianls also have something on their necks. I shall ask the girl._

_Sincerely,_

_Earl of Phantomhive_

I put the letter into an envelope and sealed it. I then left my office and went to go see the girl to ask her some questions about Deadman Wonderland. When I got to where she was Sebastian was stitching up her leg. She was sleeping. When Sebastian finished with the stitching I gave him the letter to mail it to the queen. I then walked over to the girl. She was sleeping. I looked at the strange thing on her neck. There were numbers on it. They seemed to go down. She then opened her eyes.

"Um hello." She said scared

"You do not have anyting to be afraid of. I just want to ask you some questions." I said

"Um OK." She said

"Alright what is that thing on your neck?" I asked her

"This is something to kill us with if we don't die in the games. Everyday it's pouring poisin into our veins. People give us candy so we can cure ourselves. If we don't eat the candy in three day's we die." She said

My eyes widened

"What did you do to end up in Deadman Wonderland?" I asked

"I killed my father. I no longer trust my parents. When I was around five we had an Earth quake. My mother and I was in the green house. Everything started to fall. A table fell onto my back. It looked like she was going to help me, but instead she reached for her pot of flowers that were next to me." She said

I felt bad for her.

"Why did you kill your father?" I asked

"I killed him because I didn't like him." She said

"How did you kill him?" I asked

"Wih my own blood." She answered

"That makes no sence." I said

"He I'll show you." She said

She reached up and pulled out her earings. Blood pored out. Except of going down it started to float. It grew.

"This is what I mean when I killed him with my own blood." She said

Her blood went back to her ears and she put her ear rings back into her ears.

"What is your name?" I asked

"You can call me Humming Bird." She said

"I am Earl Of Phantomhive. You may call me Ciel." I said


End file.
